The metal shelf has been the backbone of brick and mortar retail stores for almost a century. Today, it is still common for merchandise to be placed onto shelves. Most standard shelves are horizontal to the ground, but some shelves are positioned at a non-zero angle to the around for better consumer viewing and/or to assist in gravity feeding of the merchandise. However, this type of angled shelf is at a fixed angle and cannot be adjusted to accommodate various target angles for various applications. In other words, if a different angle is desired other than the angle of the fixed-angle shelf, then a different fixed angle shelf is needed. There is thus a need for a merchandising system to allow simple and effective placement of merchandise on a shelf at various angles, without having to replace the entire shelf to accommodate the desired angle(s).